


Let's just live.

by Mycat_isEVIL



Category: RWBY
Genre: Before everything went to hell in Atlas, Confessions, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humour?, Past Pain, Storytelling, future blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: Escaping your dorm because of your teammates is one thing. Sleeping in the training room is another thing. But confessing your emotions to the person you love makes it worth it.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Let's just live.

It was a calm night in Atlas, the shattered moon was high and the stars scattered across the sky. It was cold, not freezing like it was by the mines but cold enough to make you shake uncontrollably. Two dormitories side by side instead of in front of each other, contained team RWBY and team JNOR. 

  
  


Carefully closing the door until he heard a click, sighing as he pulled a fluffy blanket over his shoulders, this was getting ridiculous he really didn’t want to sleep in the training room again. They were always cold and never anywhere comfortable to sleep. With Ozpin still locked away in his head Oscar felt free but alone. His friends were always talkative to him but he could tell a few still kept their distance yet….he felt like his own person, despite how much Ruby told him he was his own person he didn’t believe it...he wanted to but just couldn’t. Walking along the corridors down the staircase closest to him. Intricate patterns danced on the floor of the dormitories, white, blue colours seeped in at every corner. Oscar reached the doors of the training rooms, reaching his hand out only for the door to be ajar.

Bending his knees and creeping in, now was not a good time to not have his cane…..if he can’t win against Ruby without a weapon he won’t succeed with whoever broke in. Green eyes scanned the room, moving forward making sure no sound was audible from his footsteps. “Don’t take another step!” The lights turned on as Ruby stood in front of him in her Atlas pajamas, a sword pointed his way. “Oh..it’s just you Oscar..” The awkwardness floated around them as she lowered the weapon. “Can I sit with you?” The silver eyed warrior nodded, using her hand to gesture where her own blanket screwed up on the floor. The farmhand sat down, watching her place the sword on the rack and joining him.

“Why are you awake then?” Things were still distant between the pair since Ruby had lied to Ironwood, Oscar didn’t agree with why she had done this but Ruby hadn’t given him her full reason why. “Blake and Yang are going at it as well as Jaune and Weiss…….it was bad enough with Blake and Yang at Beacon…...I don’t need it again.” The boy laughed at her expression, he knew the types of books she liked...even the ones her and Blake didn’t show anyone. “What about you? Why are you awake?” His issue was actually the same. “Uhhh Ren and Nora are at it too…” His signature chuckle followed. “Ruby…..do you still think lying to Ironwood is the right thing?” He watched her forrow her brows, her eyes soft yet full of emotion.

“I...I don’t know. I don’t know what’s right. I understand why Ozpin hid everything…...but look at the way Atlas and Mantle are right now. There is so much negativity in Mantle already. And the general looks unstable….right now I don’t know if we can trust him….If he proves himself to me, then i’ll tell him the truth.” Ruby’s voice was quiet, uncertainty filled her as she waited for him to respond. She wasn’t wrong to be cautious of what was happening, she was trying her best to keep everyone alive and hoping that they still trust her. “Ok….I can see your point..” Oscar held his elbows, his blanket slipping down his back. “Anyhoww..what’s your favourite colour?” He looked back at her, a light blush splattered across her cheeks. “Hmmm not sure, I like green but reds nice.” His voice was now filled with enthusiasm, giving her a terrible attempt of a smirk he repeated her question.”Isn’t mine obvious? It’s yellow!” The words it’s yellow was said in a sarcastic tone with a flick of her two toned hair causing Oscar to laugh. “Just kidding it’s red.”

“What was Beacon like? You don’t have to answer..I know it’s a tricky subject.” He wasn’t expecting her to reply, she had only opened up twice about Beacon and that was with Blake and Yang in the dorms and the fall of the tower. “Well...it was nothing like Atlas, dorms had their own building were placed along corridors, my dorm was opposite Jaune’s. The uniform was more of a burgundy colour and the skirts were plaid, the trousers were just black. Classrooms had a area in front, it depended on the subject for how big that area was. The hall was a separate building….I definitely didn’t have a massive food fight with Jaune’s team……..Yang definitely didn’t go through the ceiling….I definitely didn’t create a masterpiece with food and team JNPR on the wall…”

He could see her eyes water at the mention of team JNPR, trying to keep her tears in. “You can cry Ruby, it’s only me.” He reached his hand out, tucking her hair behind her ear, truthfully he’d never seen her like that. He felt a weight on his shoulder, the silver eyed warrior had curled into him,a water patch growing. “I’m sorry for bringing it up..” The farmhand felt her chuckle and sigh. “Don’t apologise. It’s better to talk about it. No matter what is troubling you it’s better to talk. Hehe, the amount of times I say that I've never taken my own advice.” Oscar’s poker face was visible to anyone who would have walked in, luckily nobody did. “Anyway enough about Beacon, let’s get to know each other more!” The pair had been travelling for more than a year now but they never had the time to just talk to each other as teenagers. Ruby still hadn’t moved from his shoulder, he didn’t mind...she had a lot of body heat.

“Ok then, favourite food?” Oscar had heard her friends say she loved cookies so he didn’t really know why he asked her that question. “Strawberries.” Her reply earned her with a ‘huh’. Raising her head and giving him the same look she gave Jaune when she saw his hoodie. Laughing the same way too, falling into her back. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” His attempt to act sad and insulted failed quickly, following her in laughing and lying on his back next to her. “I was just expecting you to say cookies!” Laughing still followed until she managed to regain her breath. “Nope! But strawberry flavoured cookies with chocolate chips!....I’ve never actually had them but they sound nice.” His laughing didn’t stop until she playfully pushed him into a roll, her rolling after. Until they both lay on their stomachs, their discarded blankets screwed up. A window was in view, pale moonlight flooded through. “Hey! Wanna dance?” He’d never understand how she can change her expressions and emotions so quickly. “Sure!” The two standing up, Oscar's hands resting around her waist as Ruby’s rested on his shoulders, moving her around in the moonlight, smiles painted on both their faces. 

The rose rested her head back on his shoulder, he’d grown a to the same height as her now...even if it annoyed her because he was younger.. “I haven’t felt this free in some time now...it’s like there’s nothing wrong with the world. It’s like a life if I'd never chosen to be a huntress..” Her voice was quiet, Oscar didn’t know the exact feeling but he felt free too, he knew Ozpin was still in his head but Ozpin wasn’t talking...he just felt ‘normal’ again...like a teenager. “I feel the same way too. With Ozpin ‘gone’ I feel like my own person.” Feeling her sigh and raised her head, looking at him in the eye with her bold silver eyes, a hint of disappointment in them. “ Oscar, you ARE your own person, I know your souls will merge but look at all his past lives. They still acted, looked and thought the same. I’m aware I don’t know everything on this subject but i’m sure you’ll still be you. Remember that Oscar Pine!”

His sheepish blush was visible, his emerald green eyes avoiding her beautiful silver ones. Continuing to move around the training room in the pale moonlight, it’s shine reflected in Ruby’s eyes. Oscar wanted to dance with her forever...maybe not in pajamas, maybe in formal wear or their combat gear. Watching her face lit up in a smile with a blush across her cheeks was something he would cherish, a smile he’d never seen her give anyone else. The farmhands brain was full of awkwardness, unsure if he was dancing with her correctly even though Ozpin’s memory of talking to Ruby at the dance was fresh in his mind.

_ Or a twisted ankle… _

Her complaint was funny to him, the entire conversation was funny to him. A soft touch fluttered across his lips, a warm feeling followed. Copying her movements, pulling each other closer. Instead of Ruby’s hands resting on his shoulders they were wrapped around his neck while Oscars were wrapped around her lower back. He didn’t know when her hand tangled itself in his hair. Breaking apart and looking at each other in the eyes, both caught up in the beauty of them. Falling into a fit of laughs as Ruby swiped his legs with her own, going into a heap on the floor still laughing. Laying on their sides, trying not to laugh. “How long have you felt like this?” Oscar knew how long he had liked her but unsure of how long she felt like this for him...she always seemed like she just felt platonic things towards him. “To be honest i’m not sure...maybe after the fight in Mistral...what about you, hm?” Her eyes had become hooded and her voice had a teasing tone in it, he knew she was aware of how many times he had blushed and stuttered around her. “I think it was sometime after I met you. I mean Ozpin had described you, he hoped you wouldn’t be there but he did say you were stubborn and would go anyway. I fell in love with your eyes first.” His eyes became wide with the regret of one word.  _ Love.  _ “Love huh? I could say I love your eyes too, which I do…..Gods this is so awkward.” Hiding her face in her hands and giggling. “You just made it awkward!” Covering his eyes and laughing. He didn’t notice her movement until the warmth of his long discarded blanket covering him and Ruby as her blanket also covered them.

Oscar felt the silver eyed warrior curl into him as they were led down, her head rested underneath his. “Is this alright?” Pulling her closer to him, being able to smell roses off her hair. “Yeah..” She couldn’t see his smile as he couldn’t see hers. 

“I love you, Oscar Pine.”

“I love you too, Ruby Rose.”

* * *

  
  


“Yang! You’ll wake them up!”

“Hush! With all the talking you're doing you’ll wake them up!”

“Why are you taking pictures of them again? Shouldn’t you just leave them be and be happy for your sister?”

“Blackmail Blake. Blackmail.”

* * *

**Two souls**

**One cursed by a wizard**

**And the other cursed by silver**

**If one night is all they have**

**Then they'll cherish it with all their life.**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day! Here's a cute little fic of the cutest pair. Hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
